Scarlett Cross
by BloodyRose30
Summary: *Female Kurupika and Gon* "I hate you." I glarred into is black emotionless eyes. A sly smirk sprawled across his lips. "Love you too." I grumbled, has my friends giggled at my actions. Along with my reddened face and eyes. He is so Dead. *This is not the same story from my wattpad account*
1. chapter 1

A tall beutiful blonde strode into town. Her short blonde hair and blue eyes seem to dance with rage. Her eyes skimming the streets. Next to her stood a tall golden skinned female, with long black hair that danced in the faint breeze. Disbite the blood red tips on her hair, she seemed to look harmless. One thing was common for both females, the blue eyes and the stern yet glarring gaze. What are they looking for? Most men watched their hips sway, while the ones who had matches tried their best to ignore them. The golden skinned female seemed to be taller, but more entergetic and faster. While the blonde seemed more focus and...angered? "Pika, were going to be late." The bronze beauty spoke. Her velvet voice seemed so smooth. It could make a baby stop crying and fall to blissful sleep. The blonde glarred at her but nodded. "Only a few more kilomiters. Then we'll be their." This time the other nodded. "Let's get to it." They walked faster. Hips swayed to where it would hypnotise the **_purest_** of men.

*

(Kurta)

I looked to the gate then back at Rose. She seemed to be in trance by the large dogs. Who seemed to be right at yhe gate staring at her. But wagging their tails. Rose really is a dog person. "Pika, we should get this over with!" I smiled at her excitment and nodded. We opened the large gates. All the dogs seemed to follow her, even after she shoed them away. She gave up and we walked into a room, we looked around. Everyone was in a uniform, I kinda felt out of place. Mostly because I'm wearing my white shirt that was usually under my tribal vest. Also I wore long black pants and some deep blue flats. Rose wore a bright red shirt, it didnt have a back but she still wore it. Despite my protest. She also wore deep blue skinny jeans and some black lace up boots that hit the bending in her knee. I looked to Rose to only see her look my way. "Hear comes the head." She whispered, her voice barley aduiable. I acted has normal as posible and was met with a rather small looking girl. She had bright blue hair and blue eyes too. Is she the head? Not really suprised though, I mean come on. I've seen someone younger then her run a doctor fisility. "You must be our boss?" She smiled but nodded, a tall male came running up. He looked panicked and worried. Must be her bodie gaurd or something. Rose stood next to me, she wore a fake small smile. "Yes, call me Neon. This is my body gaurd Dalzollene." We both nodded towards the male, we kept our hands behind our backs and stood straight. Showing we are more than just a woman. Dalzollene cleared his throat and made himseft more _presentable._ "You must be the new recrutes. Before you start, both of you must take a test. Meet at NHL, be their Saturday at 5 sharp." We nodded our heads and kept tall. "You are dissmised." We turned and left, Rose was hidding her sly smirk from the people waking bye. The plan starts _now._

 **Hey Guys, I hope you like. Chrollo will be in the next chapter. Also Gon is a girl along with Kurupika.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose**

I landed onto the bed watching Pika read a new book. I should set her up on a date! Even if she dosent like the guy, it would still be more amusing then watching her read. I rolled over to my back, staring up at the ceiling. Now who is most combatible with the devil Kurta? Leorio...no, to annoying. Killua...no, he likes Gon. Maybe Hisoka...Hahah no. He is a pedifile perverted clown.

 **Hisoka**

I sneezed, then whipped my nose. Now whos talking about me?

 **Back to Rose**

What about the bookworm Spider? I persed my lips then began to scroll through my contacs. I found _his_ name. _Chrollo Lucifer_ the head of the spiders. Pika would kill me, na shell be fine.

 **(Under line is Rose and Slant is Chrollo)**

Hey spider, you know that favor you owe me?

 _yes?_

How would you like to fufil the favor and never speak of it again?

It took him a little to respond. Must be thinking stuff over. I rolled my eyes, same old spider.

 _Continue_

Would you go on a date with one of my friends? Her name is Kurupika and truthfully. She needs to get out more, also shes your type. On top of that she strong, independant, major bookworm, brave, and pretty close to you in strategy and intellegence. 

I stuffed my phone in my pockey and went to grab and apple. My bare feet hit the cool tiles as I approached my prey, a green granny smith apple. I pounced and began to devour my prey. Until my phone went off. I looked at the screen, my lips curved into a devilish smirk. One down, many more to go. I re-read his reply, my fingers scrolling through our conversation. Only one word, but that was enough. I looked at the word once more, then began to plan. All he wrote was.

 _When?_

*

"Pika, you better eat your food, before I shove it dosn your throat!" She nodded in panic, then engulfed the pancakes. I made some waffles and sat down in front of the golden female. Time to set the plan in motion."Nee, Pika-chan? You free on Sunday?" She looked at me, cation yet curiosity played upon her face. So hesitant, yet strong minded. "Yes?" "Good, Gon wanted to talk to you about some stuff. She said to meet her their at 7 in morn. Said it was important too." She sighed but nodded a small smile slipped onto her lips. Gon and Pika have a close friendship. Not had close has Killua and her. But they were all pretty close. "Okay Ill be their." I smiled innocently and ate the rest of meh waffles. Now should I stalk Pika or Chrollo on Sunday. I mentally laughed, I can now just stalk both!

*

 **Kurupika**

I was walking down the street, I wore a blavk tank top and my white pants. The click of the heel from my flats, were in rythm. I scrolled through my phone. She said Gon wanted to meet at the cafè. But which one? My phone dinged.

 _It's HunterxHunter cafè. Sorry for not telling you._

I sighed, then let my fingers dance across the small annoying screen.

It's okay and thanks.

 _No problem._

I stuffed the technology into my back pocket then went into the cafè. I began to look around until I saw some black hair. Gon? I walked up to the table and saw a tall male siting in the booth. His hair was loose but parted in the middle. He also had bandages around his head. My eyes traed to his hands, he was reading a book. The man was very good looking, I will say that. I was about to walk away unyil his eyes fixed on mine. They were a deep obsidion and they almost seemed... _lifless?_ Then a small smile graced his lips.

"Hello are you Kurupika?"

I nodded, curiose on how this attractive male knew my name. He motioned me to sit, but I just shook my head. He persed his lips to a flat line.

"How do you know my name?"

The flat line was replace with a amused smile.

"Didnt Rose tell you?"

I felt my vision become red, so glad Im wearing contacts. The peices began to form, why she said Gon. Why she sent me hear and why she had that sly grin at dinner last night. I was about to whip out my phone but wanted answers. So I sat down and glarred at him. My arms crossed.

"Do tell me, why? Did she bribe, threaten you, or is it because you owe her a favor?"

He showed no emotion, all he did was mark his page in the book and set it down. He then floded his hands together.

"She was right you are interesting."

I narrowed my eyes at his amused face.

"How about we do it this way. We meet hear every Sunday and you get to ask has many questions has possible."

I felt my eyes widened. That would keep Rose off my back and some free time along with answers. Their is still alot I want to know about Rose. She dosent tell me anything. Well I really have no room to talk, but still. Her scars worry me. But whats in it for him? I turned my eyes back to a glare.

"Whats in it for you."

"Keeps me from being bored, along with having a break for a while."

I persed my lips.

"Okay. Ill do it."

His smile seemed to brighten.

"One rule though."

His entire deminer seemed to darken. He was seriouse. I nodded telling him to continue.

"How ever questions you ask I get to ask the same amount."

I just nodded no backing out now.


End file.
